


More Than Just A Name

by Professionalamateur



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Flug helps out the best he can, Flug is caring and protective as hell, Mental Health Issues, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professionalamateur/pseuds/Professionalamateur
Summary: Dr Flug’s life has taken a drastic turn for the mad. Life at Black Hat Inc is even more insane than before now that he has to juggle between being the corporation's inventor and being a full time carer, tutor and one man support system.  All because of a crazy, distructive, hyper fan girl who makes it all worth it.





	More Than Just A Name

**Author's Note:**

> This an origin story/ AU thing where Dementia actually suffers from dementia and Dr Flug does his best to help her. Black Hat And 505 are mentioned and probably will be featured in later stories, but they're mostly going to focus on Dementia and Flug. 
> 
> I've got a few more stories playing with this idea in the works. 
> 
> I've proof read this four times but forgive me if any mistakes still end up falling under the radar. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction xx

“Hiiiiiii!” 

Dr Flug jumped a mile at the high pitched greeting as a stranger entered his lab. His blood turned cold and he was instantly filled with fear and dread. Strangers in the lair were never a good thing. Guaranteed, a stranger in the lair always turned out to either be a superhero wanting to kick his ass or a rival supervillain wanting kick is ass. With his paper bag and goggles nearly falling off his head, he immediately spun around in his swivel chair to see who the voice belonged to.

“Who the hell…” he thought to himself as he did so, but then he remembered when he saw a young girl standing before him “Oh yeah, the new girl” he deadpanned in his head. The girl who was the newest member of Black Hat’s crew, starting today. He remembered it with a frown. 

Honestly, Dr Flug was annoyed by her presence. Black Hat never told him that he was adding a new recruit until it was too late for him to have a say on the matter. First heard about it, the girl was already moving in and now he was expected to live with this walking distraction and be totally fine with it. Even though it was already hard enough trying to work in this madhouse as it was. It a was completely inconsiderate on Black Hat’s part. He didn't even ask Flug if he would mind. Sure, he probably would have agreed to let the girl live with them anyway but a little bit of a discussion would have been nice. 

He hadn't even had the chance to see her yet. She had spent most of the day in her new room unpacking all her things while Flug had spent the day in the lab as usual. Of course Black Hat didn't even bother to introduce them properly. He only found out she was here when he heard her unpacking and asked Black Hat what the sounds coming from her room were. So this was the first time they had properly met.

Now that she was standing in front of him, he had a good look at her. Taking everything in, trying to assess from appearance alone what kind of person he was going to be living with.

The first thing first came to mind was, crazy! The clothes she wore were just bizarre. The jacket and skirt were normal enough but the hood made to look like some sort of dragon thing and the severely ripped up leggings were definitely not. Holy crap, part of her right ear had been bitten by God knows what. And was that a shackle on her leg?! Where on earth did this girl come from? Also, how she managed to walk around without tripping over her hair was beyond Flug because it was down past her feet and trailing along the floor, dyed bright green except for her fringe which was dyed red. Good thing 5.0.5 was a good housekeeper. 

But really made her look crazy was her face. She had a wild look in her mismatched eyes. One had a huge iris in an unnatural shade of green and the other was so black you couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. And to compliment her eyes perfectly, she had a grin that would give The Joker a run for his money. 

But even if she did look a bit eery, she was still a pretty girl. She had a nice figure too, although Dr Flug wasn't one to focus on such things. However, her age was concerningly questionable. Flug would estimate it to be anywhere between sixteen to twenty-five. He hoped to God Black Hat took her on for her combat skills or something and not for anything inappropriate. 

The girl had been staring back at him the whole time. It didn't take long for the atmosphere to become awkward. 

Realising he'd have been staring at her for too long, he hastily introduced himself in fumbling, nervous manner. 

“Hi. Y-y-y-you're the new girl, I p-p-presume? Welcome aboard. I’m the technical guy around here, my name is Dr Flug.” He offered her his hand. She took it and shook it but looked at him with a confused expression, like she didn't understand. 

“Speak Spanish, Señor?” she asked him politely. That explained it. 

They lived right on the border so Black Hat could have easily picked up someone from Mexico. Fortunately for, this young lady, Flug travelled to Mexico all the time, both for business and because his origins traced to the country as well, so he of course spoke the language.  
“Oh, sí sí” Dr Flug confirmed much to the girl's relief. He then reintroduced himself in the language she understood.

“It’s nice to meet you” He said, in Spanish of course. He shook her hand again for actually meant it. He was still annoyed by her out of nowhere arrival but she was starting to appeal to him already. It was a godsend to find someone who was actually polite in the villain world. He knew right away she was going to be much better person to live with than Black Hat. 

“Miss...?" he asked her, encouraging her to finish is sentence since he still didn't know her name. 

“Call me, Dementia”

Well, he had to hand it to the girl. If there was one thing she wasn't it was unoriginal. For someone who actually had to keep a straight face for years when he addressed villains with names like and Destructo and Insert Colour Here Skull, Dementia’s name was a breath of fresh air. 

“Interesting choice” He complimented her. Because unlike some people, he wasn't going to deny credit where it was due “What made you choose it?”. 

“I thought if everyone called me that, I might remember that I have it” Dementia answered casually. As if what she told him had been as normal as telling him what school she went to.

“Wait, what?” Dr Flug asked her shocked. The girl before him couldn't have been much more than a kid. She was joking, she had to be. But Flug didn't ask her if she was just incase she was serious. He didn't want to risk offending her. So instead, he asked her slowly “You actually have dementia? 

“Yep” she chirped in reply. 

“But you're so young” Flug gasped, now completely astonished. 

“Not everyone who has Dementia is old.”  
She said politely but still in a for-your-information tone. 

“I know that but I've never heard of anyone as young as you having dementia” he explained. “Never at only, wait, how old are you?” he asked, realising he still didn't know. 

“Seventeen” She told him. 

“Seventeen” He said, barely above a whisper as it all sank in. He didn't know much about dementia but he knew the affects of it could be devastating. “To have to live such a severe mental illness so young, that must be awful for you”. 

Dementia shrugged and made a “meh” sound, but Flug could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. 

Poor kid. Hieheart went out to her. In with just a few sentences, had the become the person he felt most sympathy for in the world.

He felt so bad for her. He felt awful for the negative feelings he had towards her before, even if they were aimed more directly at Black Hat than her. Now all he wanted to do now was give this girl a hug. But that would have been awkward as hell, so he didn't do that. 

But the least he could do was offer was support.  
“So how bad is it?” He asked her cautiously “If you don't mind me asking.”

Dementia placed her hands in her skirt pockets. She was showing signs of slight discomfort but she answered Flug’s question anyway. “Well, it's not terrible but it's still bad enough to affect my day to day life.” She explained. 

There was silence between them for a few moments before Dementia continued. 

“I forget a lot of things. Sometimes, I even forget that I have dementia. When that happens, I look at the medicines I'm supposed to take and wonder what they're for but since don't remember being ill, I won't take them.”

As she said this her shoulders dropped. She no longer made eye contact with Flug and her overall confident demeanour wore thin. 

“That’s why I'm here to be honest. She confessed “I mean, besides wanting to meet you, obviously.”

Dr Flug leaned forward in his seat and moved his hand at Dementia in a circular motion, urging her go on. Dementia sighed. She finally stopped beating around the bush and got to the point. 

“I need someone to make sure that I take my medication every day. I don't need reminding all the time, I just need somebody to check in on me now and then incase I forget why I need to take them. I know you're a busy guy but you seem to be the most responsible person here and I'm pretty sure there's no one else to ask. So um…”

She paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath in and out, as if she wasn't gathering the nerve to say what she had to say next. 

“Would you help me out?” She asked Flug at last “Make sure I'm taking my meds? I know it's not convenient but I'll do something for you in return! Make it worthwhile?” 

She looked at Dr Flug hopefully and is response was immediate. “Of course! I’ll help you. I wouldn't mind at all.”

Dementia’s demeanour instantly changed when she heard those words. Her face light up in relief and gratitude

“Gracias, Señor”. She said, eyes bright a smiling. “Is there anything you would like me to do for you in return?”

“No thank you, It would be no trouble, don't worry about it”. Flug assured her. 

“You sure?” She asked “There’s nobody you want me to beat up for you or anything?”

“I'm quite pacifistic for a villain” He told her “That’s probably why I get my ass kicked a lot”. 

Dr Flug’s attempts at comedy usually lead to awkward silences. But this one seemed to work on Dementia because she giggled. 

“That's what I could do for you then.” she decided “I could protect you whenever shit goes down”. 

“Maybe” Dr Flug said. There was no way he would let Dementia get into a dangerous fight for him but he decided to humour her for now. 

“Seriously though.” He said, delicately “Dementia is a serious illness, you might need a bit more help than what I can provide you. When was the last time you saw a doctor about it?” 

“Aren't you a doctor?” She asked 

“I'm not that kind of doctor” He replied. 

“They never are.” she said jokingly, earning a laugh from Flug. Then she answered his question as best she could. “If my memory serves me right, last month. But obviously, you shouldn't trust my memory.” 

“I think just to be on the safe side, I should take you to see a doctor now. Or at least get you an appointment to see one.”

Dementia did not seem to be comfortable with this idea. "You're probably right but if I saw a doctor I'd have to tell them my real name, so they can have my medical records." She said, voicing her uncertainty. 

"Ah, of course." Dr Flug’s assumed "You want to keep your normal life and your life as a villain separate. I understand but don't worry, as long as you make sure no one will recognise you as a villain you can easily pass as a civilian when you want to"

She started to fiddle with her hair, showing even more signs of discomfort. "It's not that. She admitted. It's just.. you would have to arrange my appointment because I can't speak English very well and..I.. well.. um"

Dementia was having trouble finishing her sentence but Flug could figure out what she was trying to say.  
"You're worried about sharing personal information with me?" he guessed 

"Well, no offence but I don't really know you so..." Dementia trailed off. 

She stayed silent for a moment. Flug assumed she was trying to find a polite way to say that she, like a sensible person, did not trust Flug, a villain, entirely after only five minutes of knowing him. 

"None taken" assured her "If you hesitant to trust me, that's completely understandable. I am a villain after all. But I swear I won't tell a soul about anything you want to keep secret. You can trust me." 

The took of his goggles so Dementia could look into his eyes when he said this, hopeing it would be enough to show he was telling the truth. 

She still looked uncertain but she nodded. Maybe she had decided she had to trust him for him to help her. "OK' she breathed with a small, nervous smile. 

With Dementia’s consent, Flug immediately got out his phone and contacted the nearest clinic. When he got through to someone he told her about Dementia, who's real name turned out to be Raphaela Rodriguez and filled in all her details. He explained Dementia’s situation and quickly got her the appointment she needed. ”

“Alright. Thank You. Bye.” He said into the phone before he hung up and turned back to Dementia.”

“I got you an appointment with mental health specialist at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, he doesn't speak Spanish, I will find you a doctor who does but that might take time and I really think it's a good idea you to see a doctor as soon as possible. So for now, I'll go in with you and be your human translator. We're just going to check you over for now. The doctor's going to run an assessment so we can figure what help you need and what can do to provide it. After that we'll book you in for check ups once a month, or more often of needed and we'll see how it goes from there." He informed her. 

It was hard to tell what she thought. She said nothing and there seemed to be several different emotions showing at once on her face. Relief and happiness with uncertainty and nervousness mixed in. “Oh, and of course, I won't be going in with a bag over my head, so you'll get to see what I really look like." he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "I'll guess I'll just have to trust you too. It's alright, we'll get you sorted."

Dementia's emotions overwhelmed her then. “Muchas gracias, señor!” She thanked him again and out of nowhere bombarded Dr Flug with a hug. Flugs arms flew up in surprise but he didn't find it to be awkward at all. He found it to be sweet and soon found himself hugging back. 

“You're very much welcome”. She couldn't see his smile through the paper bag so he patted her on the shoulder. He wasn't used to giving out physical affection, least of all to strangers but for once he able to comfortably. “You seem to be a person well worth helping”. He added, complementing and honest. He was glad she was around, maybe she could make living in this place less shitty. 

He did wonder though. Dementia’s illness was bad enough to make her ask for help and yet here she was in a super villain’s lair. Supervillains were by definition the most unhelpful people in the world. Obviously, Dementia knew this or she wouldn't have been so nervous to ask him for help. So what did she think she would get out of the living here?

“I just have to ask.” He said to Dementia “You clearly need a little bit of help but supervillains aren't exactly caring people. What would you have done if everyone here were typical villains?”

Dementia shrugged “I had some ideas of how I could take care of my dementia myself but yeah, even though I'm Black Hat’s biggest fan, I probably wouldn't have come here at all.” She admitted “But Black Hat showed me this recruitment video.”

“Oh those.” Flug laughed, unintentionally cutting her off, “They were a disaster to film, I'm surprised he managed to make one we could show to potential recruits.”

“Honesty, I think he showed me the wrong one because there were a ton of bloopers in it an he put a fist through the screen to before I could see all of it.”

“Oh God” Flug chucked, half embarrassed. “We must have looked like a bunch of clowns”. 

“Nah, seeing it made this place seem perfect for me.” She said “My Idol’s here, you seemed pretty nice for a villain and life here looked crazy, like me. I came here hoping I could fit right in and get a little help but I'll admit, I did take a risk.”

“Well, you were right to choose Black Hat Inc and I'm glad you did because I'm not sure if you could have found anything other than typical villains anywhere else.” He told her honestly. "

And I'm glad I get to help you out, Is there anything else I can help you with?” He asked, knowing there was bound to be something. 

“Um, there is one more thing.” She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck “This is embarrassing but I'm not sure if I can find my way back to my room from here. This place is huge so I'm probably going to get lost here like, all the time.”

“That's nothing to be embarrassed about.” Flug comforted “I still get lost here and I've been working here for two years. This house is a labyrinth, I think Black Hat built it that way just to confuse everyone. If it helps, I could give you a tour?”

“I’d probably forget half of it by sundown” Dementia laughed at herself “But I’d like that, it could be fun. Aren't you busy though?” 

“Nah, I finished my work ages ago.” He told her a little white lie “I was just killing time to be honest”. 

Dr Flug’s work was never truly done but he had finished the project Black Hat had wanted done by the end of the day. He figured he had some spare time now. If Black Hat said anything, he’d say he was showing her around so she didn't get lost and wander anywhere he didn't want her to be. 

Flug lead Dementia out the door and down the hall. As they walked, he started explaining the basics of how things were run at Black Hat Inc. He knew Black Hat had already done that himself but he doubted Dementia remembered much of it. Plus, he had a bunch advice and life hacks to share on making life in this crazy lair easier. He answered all her questions as best he could but it was hard to when his mind was focused elsewhere. 

He was focusing on the girl by side. Thinking about what living together would mean for them both. 

Flug knew that Dementia would need a lot more than she had implied, or maybe even realised. She would need to be taken care of. She would need medical treatment, therapy and who knew how many other things Flug wasn't yet aware of. She needed someone who would give her a lot of time, dedication and hard work. That much was clear. 

Flug didn't tell Dementia this, because the poor girl had worried asking him to simply check on her everyday was too troublesome but he knew if he really wanted to help her, it would be a massive responsibility. He didn't mind at all though, he would take the responsibility head on and embrace it unconditionally. Because, if for no other reason, he knew he was the only one around who could and would.


End file.
